The present disclosure generally relates to conveyor assemblies and more particularly to conveyor assemblies for vehicle tires.
A typical transportation mode for product, such as, for example, green and finished vehicle tires, within a plant utilizes conveyors. Conveyors can be powered or they can rely on gravity when sufficient pitch is present to keep the tires moving from a starting point to a destination.
When the operator desires to transfer a tire from current conveyor to a destination conveyor, diverters often are employed. Diverters can be of different designs and powered hydraulically, pneumatically, or electrically, as is necessary, desirable, or convenient.
Frames carrying the conveyor belt carry the diverters. Ease of assembly and life expectancy are important to operators, as is ease of manufacturing to the manufacturer. Important too are value guides, rollers, and other conveyor supporting equipment for minimizing noise, vibration, longevity, and the like.
It is to all of these conveyor components that the present disclosure is directed.